disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper of the Spire
"Keeper of the Spire" is the thirty-first episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on August 5, 2018 and is the eighth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene and Lance need to go to the top of the spire to get the third piece of the scroll. In order to do so, they must go to the Keeper of the Spire. They meet an infuriating woman, Calliope, who claims that she is the keeper of the spire. As followed the team followed her to the top of the mountain, where the spire is located, Rapunzel, though she kept denying it, got more and more annoyed with Calliope's prideful behavior. However, as they reach the spire, they got attacked by a bear-like creature horns. It was there when Calliope confesses that she is not the real keeper, but the apprentice of the real keeper. Because of the unexpected disappearance of the keeper, she felt that she has lost purpose. But Rapunzel inspired her to try to become a real keeper. They managed to defeat the creature and get the scroll. Then, the real keeper appears and reveals that everything was a test. Now that Calliope passed the test, she is now the keeper. The group returns to the caravan to investigate the third piece, revealing a "man in a hood". As they wondered what it meant, Adira, who was watching from behind a tree, smiles suspiciously and walks away. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Kelly Hu as Adira *Natalie Palamides as Calliope *Tony Amendola as Keeper Trivia *The Spire's Vault wall contains frames of the Spinning Wheel, Sword in the Stone, Sorcerer Hat, The Black Cauldron, and the Heart Box. *The third piece of the ancient scroll is exposed. *Cassandra is revealed to be four years older than Rapunzel. *The museum exhibits a model bearing a resemblance to Zhan Tiri, who was mentioned in "Queen for a Day". *Hook Foot and Shorty do not appear in this episode. International Premieres *October 28, 2018 (Germany) *December 5, 2018 (Poland) *January 6, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art Keeper of the Spire concept 2.jpg Keeper of the Spire concept 3.jpg Keeper of the Spire concept 4.jpg Keeper of the Spire concept 5.jpg Tangled Spire panorama.jpg Keeper of the Spire concept 1.jpg Keeper of the Spire concept.jpg Storyboards Keeper of the Spire storyboard 1.jpg Keeper of the Spire storyboard 2.jpg Keeper of the Spire storyboard 3.jpg Keeper of the Spire storyboard 4.jpg Screenshots Calliope (Tangled).jpg Keeper of the Spire (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire 13.jpg|Model of Zhan Tiri Keeper of the Spire (20).jpg Keeper of the Spire (21).jpg Keeper of the Spire (8).jpg Keeper of the Spire (9).jpg|Trying not to show her aggression Keeper of the Spire (11).jpg|Stuck in the rain Keeper of the Spire (18).jpg Keeper of the Spire (21).png|"I am NOT annoyed with her." Keeper of the Spire (19).jpg|"This is Socky my stress reliever." Keeper of the Spire (22).png|Rapunzel starting to get stressed out Keeper of the Spire (23).png|Now getting REALLY stressed out Keeper of the Spire (12).jpg Keeper of the Spire (13).jpg Tangled_Kurlock.png|Kurlock Keeper of the Spire (2).jpg Keeper of the Spire (10).jpg Tangled_TV_Series_-_the_Spire.jpg|The Spire Keeper of the Spire (14).jpg Keeper of the Spire (15).jpg Keeper of the Spire (24).jpg|At last, she has had enough Keeper of the Spire (25).jpg Keeper of the Spire (3).jpg Keeper of the Spire (26).jpg Keeper of the Spire (4).jpg Keeper of the Spire (5).jpg Keeper of the Spire (16).jpg Calliope's Baby Kurlock.jpg|Calliope's Baby Kurlock Keeper of the Spire (17).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg Keeper of the Spire (7).jpg|The third scroll piece Keeper of the Spire 14.jpg|Adira's weird smile at the end Category:Tangled episodes